castlefandomcom-20200223-history
Roy Montgomery
NYPD Captain Roy Montgomery was Kate Beckett's boss at the Twelfth Precinct's Homicide Division. He carried a .38 Colt Detective Special as his sidearm, which he pointed at Dick Coonan during the latter's aborted escape attempt from the Twelfth Precinct. ("Sucker Punch") In the two other instances where he is seen with a gun, however, he used different revolvers; in "Murder Most Fowl", he carried a large-caliber revolver in a stainless finish, but in "Knockout", during his last stand against Hal Lockwood and his forces, he carried some kind of large revolver in a gunmetal finish and had a two-barreled Derringer pistol as a holdout weapon held in his left sleeve. History Prehistory Sixteen years before Castle started, during the glory days of the Italian Mafia in New York City, Roy Montgomery was a rookie cop who looked up to John Raglan and Gary McCallister. He was dissatisfied with the way the Five Families openly flaunted their activities and presence in the public spotlight, and how they had bribed everyone in a position of authority and influence, to the point where he joined Raglan and McCallister in their kidnapping scheme, to make the Five Families pay a large amount of money to get back whoever they ended up kidnapping. ("Knockdown") One night, in a blind alley near the back entrance to a Mafia hangout called "Sons of Palermo," they attempted to snatch a mobster named Joe Pulgatti. What they didn't anticipate was the presence of undercover FBI Special Agent Bob Armen, who went for Montgomery's gun. During the resulting struggle, the gun went off and killed Armen. In their attempt to cover up the murder, Raglan arrested Pulgatti for Armen's murder. ("Knockdown") Some time later, an unnamed man somehow learned of the cover-up. But instead of turning them in, this man demanded the ransom money, and used it to acquire his current position of power and influence, which is one of enormous reach and scope, as he is referred to as "the Dragon", and appears to be at the root of Johanna Beckett's murder. ("Knockout") While Raglan and McCallister tried to drown their guilt in alcohol, Montgomery threw all of his guilt into his job as a police officer of the NYPD, to the point where he would continue to feel guilty about never following up his suspicions in the death of Olivia Debiasse, even after Brady Thompson confessed to the crime, and notwithstanding the fact that there was evidence that implicated someone else. ("Kill the Messenger") Beckett onwards When Kate Beckett showed up at the Twelfth Precinct years later, Montgomery thought it was like the Hand of God pushing him to redeem himself, even though he knew that her mother, Johanna Beckett, had been murdered in order to keep the specifics of Bob Armen's murder from ever being made public knowledge. When the death of bike messenger Caleb Shimansky started a chain of events that lead to the reopening of the investigation into Olivia Debiasse's murder, Montgomery was forced to confront his guilt over the fact that if he'd just dug a little deeper, then both Caleb Shimansky and false confessor Brady Thompson wouldn't have died, just to conceal the fact that Olivia was killed in order to hide her true parentage and prevent political scandal. What made him most satisfied at the end of the case was that he could finally provide Olivia's surviving family with answers. ("Kill the Messenger") When Beckett learns that Jack Coonan was killed by the same man who had killed her mother, Montgomery is the first to ask her if she's all right, and recommends that she step back from the case. ("Sucker Punch") When Coonan was discovered to have not only killed his own brother Jack ("Sucker Punch"), but also Johanna Beckett, two of her associates in the Justice Initiative (a fictional version of the real-life Innocence Project) that were working on Joe Pulgatti's case ("Deep in Death"), and a courthouse document clerk, Montgomery is the first to notice something wrong with the way Coonan is leaving the Twelfth Precinct. ("Sucker Punch") When Hal Lockwood, the killer of both John Raglan and Gary McCallister, escapes police custody, he makes his way to Montgomery's house and threatens his family, revealing that he (Montgomery) had made an agreement with the unknown man to keep Beckett from investigating her mother's murder in return for keeping her, and his family, alive. Unable to choose either option, he decides to make a stand. He takes out certain case files (that he has kept all this time), and mails them to another party (whose identity has yet to be revealed), before luring Lockwood and his associates out of hiding, by pretending to bring Beckett to her doom in the hangar where Lockwood had stashed his escape helicopter. Instead, he had Castle drag her out of the hangar before making his last stand, successfully killing all four of Lockwood's associates before being shot twice by Lockwood himself. ("Knockout") With his last breath, he tells Lockwood that the two of them are done, revealing that he had seen to the silence of the man who had ordered Johanna Beckett's death, just before killing Lockwood and then dying of his wounds. He left behind a wife and two girls. ("Knockout") Relationships Family Evelyn Montgomery Roy married Evelyn in 1981 and has two children with her. He hid his secret from his wife and used the file to protect her and the kids. Roy was going to retire as an anniversery gift to her. Before his death he saw his wife and children and tell her that he loves them. Rebecca and Mary Montgomey Roy has two children with Evelyn named Rebecca and Mary. He told his wife that he love her and their children very much. Friends Kate Beckett Roy first met Kate when she was a rookie and decide to take her under his wing. He would sometimes support Kate with her decesions even when she goes behind his back. He still acts as the her boss and would give her orders in her best interest. He was aware about her mother's death and would protect her from the man behind it. He gave his life to stop Lockwood from killing Kate. Richard Castle Roy liked the idea of having Castle around to help Kate with her work and to make the mayor happy. Roy believes that Castle would help Kate with her life when she was all about work and no fun. Roy was amazed by Rick's abilities as an investigator which made him believe he got it from someone in the family. Roy trusted Castle to protect Kate even after his death. Kevin Ryan and Javier Esposito Roy got along with Ryan and Espostio during his time in the Twelfth. When Kate and Rick are off a case he would trust them to take the case. Michael Smith Roy helped Smith sometime as cop and the two would be close as Smith attended Roy's wedding in 1981. Roy gave him files to use to keep Beckett safe as a favor he owed. John Raglan and Gary McCallister When Roy was a rookie he was trained by John Raglan and Gary McCallister and looked up to them as heroes. He was a part of group of kidnappers who take mobsters for ransom and to keep them from causing trouble. They attempted to kidnapped Joe and Bob until Bob reached for Roy's gun and got murdered. John and Gary covered up what happened to Bob by arresting Joe. A man found out about what Roy and the gang did and demand the ransom money. Roy cut off contact with Raglan and McCasllister after that. Character He appreciated Beckett's determination and diligence, but maintained a close watch on her in order to make sure any murder investigation went as smoothly as possible. He carried a lot of guilt over his role in Bob Armen's death, which would lead to Johanna Beckett's death as a result, and dealt with it by becoming the best cop he could. When Beckett walked into his life, he saw a chance for personal redemption in her and became something of a father figure to her. ("Knockout") He was amused by how much Richard Castle annoys Beckett, but also appreciates how effectively the two of them solve cases when they work together, to the point that he once speculated that Castle may have some family ties to the police through his unknown father to account for his natural skill in solving crimes. Whether, given later revelations about Castle's father, this indicates some specific knowledge on Montgomery's part is, as of the end of season 4, unclear. He also demonstrated a strong attachment and respect for Beckett, commenting to Castle that he has never known anyone who can comfort the victims of violent crimes better than her ("Kill the Messenger"), to the point where he argued with the Governor and District Attorney of New York in order to accept a deal that would have allowed a newly-discovered heroin trafficker, Dick Coonan, to walk free when he offered information that would have allowed them to capture the man who murdered Beckett's mother (although the deal became null and void when it turned out that the drug trafficker, Dick Coonan, was the killer and Coonan ended up being killed at Beckett's hands). His conduct in this case also implies that Montgomery was not aware of Coonan's role as murderer in the Beckett case. ("Sucker Punch") He had a particular loathing for dirty cops ("Kill the Messenger", "Den of Thieves", Knockdown"), mainly due to his own role in the death of Bob Armen, and the snowballing conequences. Whatever his flaws, Roy Montgomery showed, and inspired, great loyalty, and rightly, as Beckett said, "died a hero". ("Knockout") Category:Characters Category:Main Characters Category:Murder Victims Category:Deceased characters Category:Killers Roy Montogmery Category:Hal Lockwood's Victims Category:Beckett Conspiracy Category:Corrupt Category:Supporting characters